User talk:Tharnton345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoo Tycoon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tharnton345 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 19:19, 1 March 2010 damn it mate Bloody hell,you got a lot of edits man,keep it up,send me meeages on my talk page,Best lucks from a friend, 00:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) sorry the message above is mine vist my talk page not that one!WesternForce 00:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Need Proof Hello, this is Jntg4, founder and administrator of Zoo Tycoon Wiki/Zoopedia (This site), and I have found your pages irrelevant. You have no proof you are making these animals or this pack, nor any evidence that you can even design. You said you needed a mesher, but you also haven't proven you can code or skin, nor have I seen you requesting a mesher on any sites such as Environ or ZTV. I don't want to delete your pages, due to the work you've put in to them, so if you can't come up with proof, I highly suggest you move them to User:Tharnton345/PageName to show that they are part of your "archive" or drafts until you can come up with proof, or I eventually will have to delete them due to irrelevance. And at least get a screenshot before you make a page again.Jntg4 11:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I have proof that they will be released. The pack will be released. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 12:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It's been kept. I can't post of ZT Unleashed forums to find anyone. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 13:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Where is the proof? Upload images for verification please. - Jntg4 (Not logged on) UGH! We havnen't done any animals yet. We can't do the proof. And there is no way you are deleting my articles. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You do realize that there is no such thing as a purple bear, a purple-tailed deer, or a blue tailed mouse? 16:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've made them up. And it's Blue-tailed Mole. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you another week. If you can't do that, and don't want them deleted, you can move them to pages in your namespace. For exaple: User:Tharnton345/South-east_Asian_Adventure would be the article name. But what is the point of me keeping the articles here is the animals are made-up AND you have no designers, and nobody EVER joins groups if the leader doesn't even design. I came a novice, but now I can code, skin, and even mesh a little, it isn't hard to learn. You could even make an ambient, it would be good enough for me. Go to ZT2 Designing Center for help learning how if you need it.Jntg4 21:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) OK then. I think I am going to make them into userspace until I find proof. I could make a rat ambient, meshing it from a beaver...maybe it will be easy after all. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. This morning, I'll be moving the following into userspace: South-east Asian Adventure, Blue-tailed Mole, Purple-footed Vole, Saola, Quokka, Lukmajan Green-backed Antechinus, Numbat. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Jntg4. It looks like the move action has been throttled now. SIGH! I'll probably have to move them in the evening...[[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) The ban's been lifted...but it's been throttled again! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) DARN IT! The ban's been lifted...but it's been reinforced again! UGHHHHHHH! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. Jngt4, DO NOT delete ANY of my pages while I'm at School, the After School Club, and Skiing. That'll be almost half a whole day, but please don't delete any of pages, as said. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I've moved all the pages I've promised to do this morning. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I will so download this I will so download South East Asian Adventure when it is released. Any Pictures? Kakapo? don't you think temperate forest would be a more realistic biome for the Kakapo?